


[podfic] Natural Selection

by reena_jenkins, Saucery



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crossover, F/M, Humor, M/M, Mad Science, Non-Graphic Violence, Podfic, Romance, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>BEACON, also known as the Bureau of Enforcement, Armed Combat and Offensive Neutralization (it sure is offensive, Stiles thinks) has established the Avengers Initiative in order to, uh, fight crime. And rampaging alien hordes. And stuff.</i>
  <br/><i>Stiles is Iron Man. (Scott is Rhodey. Oh, Scott.)</i>
  <br/><i>Derek is the Hulk.</i>
  <br/><i>Lydia is Black Widow.</i>
  <br/><i>Allison is Hawkeye.</i>
  <br/><i>DANNY IS CAPTAIN AMERICA WHO EVERYONE LOVES.</i>
  <br/><i>Jaxon is a creepy alien dude with Daddy issues. And also Danny issues. Daddy Danny issues. Danny is justifiably alarmed.</i>
  <br/><i>Erica is Pepper Potts, except with more of an inclination toward bodily harm.</i>
  <br/><i>Chris Argent is the head of the Avengers Initiative. He is also fierce. He is also a silver fox. Hot damn.</i>
  <br/><i>And somehow, in the middle of all this chaos, the Hulk and Iron Man find love.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Natural Selection

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Natural Selection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/457027) by [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery). 



**[ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/1385/151468) **

**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)

**Rating:**  NC-17

**Length:**  00:52:23  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28TWolf%29%20_Natural%20Selection_.mp3) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me!)


End file.
